


The workaholic’s pride and prejudice

by venetiadd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetiadd/pseuds/venetiadd
Summary: Violet Wolf is young, successful and as the title suggests - a full-blown workaholic. By the age of 32 she's achieved more than some people do in their entire lifetime. Naturally when the world-renowned company Jaguar decides to partner up with Hardstone & Wilde this influential client is just what Violet needs to get one step closer to the director's chair. She is burdened with the responsibility to host the event of the year. One night that is going to change her life forever. What happens when a famous maneater meets with Britain's heartthrob? Would she be able to remain professional? Read to find out.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Violet’s life was all planned out. Always has always been. Don’t get all sappy and sympathetic. It hadn’t been planned for her she was the sole forger of this plan. She had been sixteen years old when she came up with it and she had followed through for the most part. 

In all honesty this so-called plan was quite simple and straight-forward. She had graduated from high school with perfect grades and as many certificates as humanly possible. Getting into university was easy when you’re the school administration’s wet dream. There she studied a bachelor’s degree in International business which required studying two languages during the course of her education making her fluent in French and German. With the help of caffeine and will power by the age of twenty-two she had interned in seven different international firms and every single one of them was ready to offer her a five-figure starting salary. After finally graduating with a master's degree in International business administration and a minor in English literature Violet found herself working as a junior media planer in one of the biggest global marketing companies in the world – Hardstone & Wilde. 

Now Violet was thirty-two and her university years were long gone. She was drinking coffee in the best office space in the headquarters of her firm and organizing the event of the year. The Christmas party where they were going to announce their partnership with the world-renowned company Jaguar. People were constantly coming in and out of Violet’s office asking for her advice on anything and everything. From food and drinks to guests and presents, all of the responsibility fell on her shoulders, and she loved it. 

Violet’s life was going swimmingly. 

15 days before the event 

-Rick don’t get me wrong. I’d love to work with your flower shop but this price is way too high for my budget. 

While on the phone with the florist Violet was walking around her office. The sound of her high-heeled shoes clattering on the ceramic floor tiles was distracting her from the boring negotiation she was conducting. Violet was already sure she was going to use Richard Moor’s flower shop. Fifteen minutes into the conversation she had already realized his price was reasonable for the quality that his firm was offering but Violet wanted to make him sweat and she was succeeding. 

-I can reduce the price by 15% if you order twice the quantity you originally said. 

Violet’s bright red lips stretched into a victorious smile. Everything was going according to plan. She had purposfully said a lower number of roses she wished to buy from the shop so that they try and convince her to double it. This way they were going to get a certain feeling of satisfaction and do their job better. 

-You are fully aware that I need a particular shade of burgundy-coloured roses so that they compliment my theme? 

-I am completely aware of that Ms. Wolf. 

-We have a deal Rick. 

-Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Wolf. Do you want me to send a sample of the bouquet arrangement into your office before the event? 

-It’s compulsory. 

-Thursday? 

-It works for me. Have a nice day, Rick. 

-You too Ms. Wolf. 

Violet sighed and threw her phone on the nearby couch. She stretched out her arms and sat at the end of her desk. Violet could see the whole office trough the all-glass walls of her office. She glanced at her watch just in time to see the short hand strike four o’clock. The afternoon was just flying by while she was working. Using the intercom which was conveniently placed next to her she called Liza in. The twenty-eight old woman walked into the office like the ray of sunshine she was and smiled brightly at Violet. Liza’s black bouncy curls framed her round face perfectly. She was wearing a bright pink blazer and checkered dress pants. Sometimes Violet wondered whether Liza actually owned any piece of clothing that wasn’t so in your face. Her sunny, over enthusiastic nature and happy outlook on life completely differed from Violet’s cynic and rather restrained personality. 

-What can I do for you boss? 

-Can you fetch me a coffee real quick? I’m running low on caffeine, and I have a meeting in...- she took a look at the wall calendar where she wrote down all of her appointments – fifteen minutes. 

-Got it, V. How did the call with the florist go? 

Violet smirked ever so slightly and cocked an eyebrow 

-Are you really saying you haven't heard every single-word trough these paper-thin walls? 

Liza smiled and giggled quietly. 

-Actually you're intercom was on the whole time. Why did you have to grill him like that? 

-I got us 15% discount from an a-list flower shop. I think it was worth it. 

-You could’ve gotten it with just a little kindness. 

-Do you think I got to here with ,,just a little kindness”?- Violet asked - Liza if you really want to take my place someday you better start paying attention to what does and does not work in the business world. 

-Whatever you say boss. 

Liza shook her head and went to make the requested cup of coffee. Violet’s phone rang, and she jumped from her place to pick it up. Just a look at the phone screen was enough for her to leave it back down on the sofa. The caller id which read – Mom was enough to ruin her day. Her mother had called her a total of six times today. Violet had elected to ignore the fact that her birth giver as she liked to refer to her had decided to try and get in touch with her. The relationship between her and her mother were at their best estranged. Her parents were divorced, and Violet had spent the first 15 years of her life living with her mother which left her mentally scarred for the rest of her life therefore she had decided to avoid contacting her more than twice a month. Her father was living in London with his second wife and their daughter they didn’t call each other often but the connection they had was decent it wasn’t perfect but hey – everybody's got daddy issues. Having little to no contact with her parents and no romantic relationship meant two things for Violet – very lonely holidays and very successful career. Her job was her life and she was happy with it. She was good at what she did, and everyone appreciated it. After a couple of years, she was expected to become the new leader of the company and a couple of cold and lonely days were nothing in comparison to that.


	2. Chapter 2

10 days before the event 

Violet was living in blissful routine. On the rare occasions she didn’t sleep in her office she woke up at precisely five o’clock. She read a book for thirty to forty-five minutes (depending on the plot) and then got ready for work. At seven o’clock she jumped into her car and got stuck in traffic for thirty-five minutes. She usually parked two blocks away from her office even though as a senior media planer she had an assigned spot in the underground parking of the office building. This allowed her to buy herself a cup of coffee on the way to work and take a walk while drinking it which was the closest to a workout she could sneak into her graphic. 

This wasn’t one of these peaceful mornings. Traffic was a bitch (even more than usual). The coffee shop she visited had suddenly gone out of business and now she didn’t have an excuse not to use the office parking. Violet was just pulling up to her assigned spot when a car cut in front of her and she almost crashed into the shiny Mercedes. When she gained her composure back she jumped out of her vehicle and walked up to the driver and with a demanding knock forced him to lower his window. 

-Are you out of your mind? 

-I saw the spot and pulled up. Sorry ma’am. 

Violet pinched the bridge of her nose in between her fingers. She was in for one hell of a headache at the end of the day. 

-Look – she said in the calmest and collected manner she could – leaving aside the fact that I almost crashed because of you, this is my assigned spot. 

-Miss my clients are getting late for a meeting. Can we please not do this right now? 

-I am also late for a meeting so please can you get out of my spot and leave me park my damn car. 

-Someone’s not having a good day – the driver murmured under his nose. 

-Asshole – Violet mumbled 

After the whole parking spot fiasco was finished Violet didn’t have any time for coffee. She rushed to the lift and had to run in her ridiculously high heels in order to get to her meeting in time. Luckily her clients were not there yet. She waved at Oliver – her best friend, mentor and current executive director of Hardstone & Wilde and took her place next to him. Even though he was well over sixty Oscar didn’t look a year after 45. His salt and pepper coloured hair was always perfectly slicked back and his skin had little to no wrinkles. He wore designer suits which were tailored to fit him like a glove. When Violet had first set foot into the firm she was assigned to be his intern. Now after eight years she was almost his equal and the next in line for that director’s chair. 

-You seem a little cranky – he snickered. 

-I have no idea what you are talking about. 

-You better put on a nice smile for our clients. 

-Oliver, you are well aware what I think about people telling me how to act aren’t you? 

-Oh, I surely am. - he laughed - How could I forget? After all you and my wife are the only women who have told me to shove multiple things up my ass because if a simple comment. 

-Give my best regards to Natasha – she said with a smirk. 

-She sends you cookies. I asked Liza to leave them at your cabinet. 

-I’ll be lucky if I get to have a taste of them. 

Oscar leaned back on his chair and smoothed out his newly grown mustache. The clients were nowhere to be seen, and Violet took the time to put her glasses on and organize all of the papers that had to be signed in order for the event to go as planned. 

-Nat asked me to invite you to our New Years’s party. - Oliver finally spoke out. 

-In the house in the Hamptons? 

-That’s the one. 

-With all of the a-list celebrities? - Violet asked not looking up from the papers she was reading through. 

-Correctly. 

-I’ll pass. 

Oliver chuckled. He knew her better than she knew herself. Violet was more than certain Oliver could predict what she was going to say before she did. 

-She guessed you might need a little push. 

-I have work. 

That was a lame excuse and Violet knew it. Oliver most definitely didn’t buy it and now he was about to grill her just like she did with the florist. 

-On New Year’s? C’mon Violet! What could you possibly be doing ? 

-I have a couple of projects that need my attention. 

Oscar leaned over to Violet and put a hand on her shoulder. 

-My little workaholic can you tell me the real reason? 

-I am not really a people’s person. - she shrugged 

-You talk to people all day every day. - Oscar exclaimed – It's your job! 

-I am not coming and that’s final. 

-If you don’t want to talk about my New Year’s party – he said with a mischevious smile rising to his lips – do you want to talk about why you are not answering your mother’s calls? 

Violet froze in her place. 

-She didn’t! 

-Oh, yeah, she did. She also told me... 

-I do not care. - she cut him off. 

If she heard even one word about her mother Violet would lose her cool and lash out on either him or the clients. Neither was a preferable choice. 

-I might tell her your address the next time she calls me... Unless something changes my mind. 

Violet couldn’t believe her ears. He was playing her like a game of cards. Violet hated when she didn’t have the last word in an argument. 

-Are you really blackmailing me to come to your stupid party?! 

-Is that a yes? Will you come? 

-Yes. - Violet sighed with defeat 

-Brilliant. 

-I really hate you. 

The door opened putting an end to the conversation. As the clients from Jaguar were entering the room Oliver whispered in her ear. 

-Now do you magic kiddo!


	3. Chapter 3

-Nice to see you once again gentleman! - Violet smiled – Get comfortable we will be here for a while. 

She thanked whatever God was out there for her choice of clothing today. The extremely smart blazer and skirt combo made her look professional and desirable at the same time. Being the only woman in a meeting consisting only of men had its perks. At least Violet could be sure they would be all looking at her and not Oliver. This was her deal and she was planning on closing it in the most efficient way possible. 

-Nice to meet you Ms. Wolf! My name is Sylvester Stone, and I am the legal representative of Jaguar! 

The forty something man extended his hand in Violet’s direction, and she gladly shook it. He smoothed his dyed black hair and sat down. He was shamelessly checking her out, but she decided not to take notice of it. After all in just a few seconds, she would make him have a good run for his money. 

-Good day Mr. Stone! It’s a pleasure to work with you and the company you represent. 

The others had already taken their places at the table and were ready to start. She looked around the room looking for Steven. He was the PR guy who had contacted her to organize and execute the event. Violet waved at him and he sent her a weak anxious smile. Next to him was standing the CEO of the company - Jeremy Steel. 

-It’s a pleasure to finally see you, Mr. Steel!- Violet greeted - We are eager to work with you and your company. 

-Sorry for being late Miss Wolf. - he said while shaking her hand - Our driver couldn’t find a spot. Some crazy lady made him move from his spot. 

Things suddenly clicked for Violet. Before she could think twice she blurted out: 

-Well, he cut me off and stopped in my company spot. 

Violet could see the colour drain from the PR’s face. This meeting was not getting off to a good start. 

-I am so sorry miss Wolf. I didn’t want to be disrespectful. - The CEO tried to back out but it was too late. The damage had been done. 

-I’ve been called worse. - she let out a forced laugh - Let’s get down to business. 

Steven decided to ease the tension and distract her by introducing her to the man at the other end on the table. 

-Violet I don’t believe you’ve met Mr. Hiddleston. He is going to be the face of this year’s campaign. 

She turned her attention to the actor who was cast out at the side of the table. He was dressed in a navy-blue sharp suit which accentuated his pale complexion. His curly brown hair was neatly groomed and by the way he was smiling Violet immediately knew he was not used to these kinds of meeting. Everyone around him had a stone-cold expression including his agent, but he didn’t seem to notice or care. Hiddleston got up and shook hands with both Violet and Oliver. 

-It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Wolf! I’ve been invited to events organized by you, and they all have been wonderful. 

-Why, thank you for the kind words Mr Hiddleston. 

-Call me Tom please. 

-Feel free to address me as Violet then. - she smiled - Now let’s go back to the documents I have already placed in front of you. 

The lawyer cleared his throat and began to explain his case. He went on and on about how important was to him for Mr. Steel to get the best treatment from our firm. Twenty minutes into the monologue he was conduction he decided to talk to Violet with the most condescending tone he could possibly fathom. 

-Look sweetie. It is crucial you do your job correctly. 

Violet chuckled and took of her glasses. She was on the verge to use his tie as a noose, but she contained her hatred for that stuck up piece of shit. 

-Look sweet cheeks – she said mimicking his tone – it's crucial you understand that I am neither your wife nor your side piece. Today you are not into some little provincial court. You are most definitely out of your habitat so let me educate you. When you client’s entire business year depends on one person you treat said person with the respect they deserve. Are we clear? 

-Crystal. - he muttered 

2 hours later 

After what seemed like days of negotiating petty details Jeremy Steel was ready to sign his copy of the documents and Violet couldn’t help but smile triumphantly. This man’s lawyer was a pain in the ass. He though himself to be some kind of a corporate shark when he was in fact the least intimidating person she had ever met. All bark and no bite. After the last paper was signed Violet quickly pulled it under the CEO’s pen and put it in her folder. Jeremy and his lawyer excused themselves and left the room saying they had another meeting to attend to. Violet saw how Steven’s shoulders relaxed as soon as his boss left the room. 

-Good job Violet - Oliver patted her on the shoulder - you put that lawyer in his place. 

-It was nothing - she laughed - I just hate disrespectful people. 

-What do you mean it was nothing?! - Steven laughed - You recited him the legal definition he tried to lie about. 

-I took pre-law in university - she shrugged. 

During the whole meeting Violet could feel Tom’s eyes on her. She wasn’t sure whether it was because she was prone to attracting all the attention when she walked into a room or because the blouse she was wearing today was tighter in all the right places. Violet couldn’t deny he was handsome but she was not some starstruck fangirl. No matter how prejudicial it was she had decided a long time ago that actors and people in the industry were not worth the time of day. Therefore, she had elected to ignore his staring and continue to bash the legal representative of the company. 

-Do any of you want champagne? - Oliver asked - We need to celebrate this deal! It’s a huge accomplishment for the company. 

-I never deny an offer like that! - Steven laughed 

-Steven do not encourage him! - Violet scolded them - It’s lunch for God’s sake! 

-Tom what about you? - Oliver offered 

-Thank you sir but I’ll pass.- he laughed 

His laugh was cute Violet thought to herself. It was distinct. It sounded different from all the laughs she had heard before. 

-I though show business and day drinking walked hand in hand? - Violet teased 

She wanted to see how far she can push before his good boy persona broke. Violet had done some reading on him. He presented himself as Hollywood’s Prince Charming, but she didn’t buy it. After all she had spent the last twelve year of her life studying the ways that media could manipulate people’s perception of one another. 

-I’m not saying I am a stranger to alcohol - he laughed once again - I am British after all. 

-Is that so? I’m glad you said it I had now idea - she said sarcastically. 

-Yeah, my accent is really unrecognizable. It comes from this little place called London you wouldn’t know about it. 

Touche pretty boy Violet smiled. 

-I like you - she said - you’re not as boring as I though you would be. 

-I would take this as a compliment. 

-Take it as you would like - Violet said and stood up from her seat. 

The straightened out her skirt and gathered all the documents from the meeting. Violet went to hug Oliver goodbye and before he could realize it she snatched the glass from his hand. 

-Hey! I was drinking that! 

Violet drank the glass dry in one gulp and placed it on the table. 

-It’s not good for your health old man - she smirked. 

-I swear you and Natasha will be the death of me! - Oliver dramatically sighed 

Violet stopped in her tracks just as she reached the door. 

-It was pleasure meeting you all. I’ll see you on the 25th!


	4. Chapter 4

Violet walked into her office and took off her shoes. Her feet were killing her. She would never understand why she choose to wear these torture devices on a daily basis. Violet sat in her chair and placed the folder with the documents in her desk drawer. After she made sure it was locked, she slid the key back in its spot and used the intercom to call Liza in. 

-I take it the meeting went well? 

-It was more than good – Violet smiled – I killed it. 

-You go boss! 

Liza’s excitement was contagious today. Violet was on the verge to get up and start dancing around her office. 

-Do I have any messages? 

-The catering girl called. She wanted you to go downtown and degustate the menu. 

-Will do. – Violet said while removing her glasses – Something else? 

-Your niece called. She wanted to speak with you, but I told her you were in a meeting. 

-That’s all Liza thank you. 

As soon as the door, closed Violet pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled her niece’s number. The girl was the closest to family she had. Violet and her sister were not on speaking terms but her niece adored her. She could stay in her apartment whenever she got into a fight with her demanding mother and sometimes stopped by her office when she was in need of advice or help with her homework. 

-Hello aunty! 

-Hi Claire! - she greeted – I was in a meeting. What’s up? 

Violet got up from her chair and started walking around the office. 

-I am on my way to your office are you free? 

Violet glanced at her calendar and was delighted to see she had the afternoon off. 

-I am all yours. 

-Really! - Claire exclaimed – That's awesome! I really need some help with this literature homework. 

Violet heard a knock on her door and rolled her eyes. Who could that be? 

-Wait a second sweetie. - she said into the phone 

Violet quickly put her shoes on and sat at her desk trying to seem occupied. 

-Come in! - she invited the person sitting on the other side of the door. 

For her surprise Tom’s head popped into her office with an apologetic smile. 

-Are you busy? 

Violet waved her hand urging him to come in and close the door. 

-Aunty? - Claire’s voice rang in her ear – I'm going into the elevator see you in a minute. 

-See you soon darling – Violet answered and put the phone down. 

Tom was standing next to the door like a schoolboy. 

-Mr. Hiddleston? - Violet raised her eyebrow awaiting explanation why he was in her office 

-Your office is beautiful – he complimented – this view it’s amazing. 

He gestured towards the all-glass wall of her cabinet while leaving Violet’s unspoken question unanswered. 

-Is there something I can do for you? 

-Well... 

-You can sit if you want to – Violet pointed at the leather sofa 

-I’m good thanks. - he chuckled awkwardly. 

-I wanted to apologize for Mr. Steel’s comment earlier. For what it’s worth I believe you were right to stand up for yourself. 

-Why are you apologizing to me? - she asked suspiciously 

-Should I have an underlying motive to do so? - he smirked 

-Usually, men have one when they arrive at my office uninvited. - Violet said while flipping trough some papers which were left lying on her desk 

-There is this one thing that bothers me about the event. 

-I figured. 

-On the invitation it is written that having a plus one is compulsory... 

-So? - Violet looked up from her pages – You are an actor. I’m sure there are plenty of people who would die to spend the night with you. 

-Here lies my problem. I don’t have anyone to bring with me. I was wondering whether It would be a problem? 

-Are kidding? The face of the campaign can not come alone! - Violet pinched the bridge of her nose – You don’t have to bring a date per se but just someone. The places and food and everything is already organized. 

-I’m sure there are plenty of people who would be going alone – Tom tried to get out of the situation. 

-There are three people – Jeremy Steel, me and apparently you – Violet groaned. 

They both sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Violet was trying to think of a person to pair up with Tom. Liza was going with her boyfriend. Ginny from accounting was going with her father. Who could it be? Tom pointed out the most obvious choice. 

-We can go together? - he suggested innocently 

Violet looked at him and bursted out laughing. 

-You... you want to... to … go – she tried to say in between laughs. 

-What’s so funny? 

-Thomas hunny I am not the person you want to be seen with – Violet said trying to sound as professional as possible 

-Why is that? 

-To put it simply, I am a bitch. Why would you want to be associated with me? 

-You seem like a nice person. 

-I’ve been labeled as a ,,man-eater” by all the popular media. Did you know that? 

-I am an actor I know when people are putting up a facade. I can see you are not as bad as you make people believe you are. 

-You apparently need new glasses – Violet murmured 

There was a knock at the door. Violet was sure that this was Claire and she didn’t want to waste any more time in this stupid discussion. Tom was looking at her with his stupid baby blue eyes, perfectly fitted suit and ridiculously prominent cheekbones. This man was fine, but she didn’t want to be known as just another one of Tom Hiddleston’s conquests. She had hoped to go to the party, get drunk and hopefully hook up with someone. Violet reminded herself she probably won even have to look at him after they walk in the event hall. Just a few pictures and It would be all over. 

-Ok. - she finally accepted 

-What? 

-I will be your plus one. Here’s my number – she scribbled the numbers on a lying piece of paper and gave it to him. 

-You are saving me! - Tom exclaimed – Thank you so much Violet! 

-Don’t sweat it – Violet sighed 

-I’m going to make it up to you I promise. 

-I am going to send you a picture of my dress until the end of the week. Make sure your suit matches it. 

Tom said goodbye to Violet and while leaving the office he almost bumped into Claire. His profuse apologizing could be heard even with the door closed shut. Claire and Liza stormed into her office and the excitement radiating from them made Violet even more annoyed at the current situation. 

-Was that Tom Hiddleston leaving your office?! - Claire asked in disbelief– You know Tom Hiddleston! 

-Not only does she know Tom Hiddleston she is going on a date with him! - Liza almost screamed 

-You need a dress! - Claire started jumping up and down - And a hairstyle. Maybe some new shoes. Is it a black tie event? 

Violet groaned and covered her eyes. 

-My head is killing me so please stop shouting. Liza go get me some ibuprofen. 

Claire hopped on the sofa and put her feet up on the small coffee table. 

-So when are we going shopping aunty? 

-Don’t you have school today? 

-I called in sick. 

Violet froze. She was going to kill that girl. 

-You did what?! 

-It’s okay my mother knows. She was the one who called my teacher. 

-How fucking drugged was she to do that! - 

Violet raised her voice at Claire- You are a senior! You have exams at the end of the year! 

-Relax aunty I am not going to drop out, or something but I needed help with this really important paper. It determines 60% of my grade, and I just can’t do it without some help. 

Violet sighed and used her hairclip to put her hair up and out of her face. She stood on the couch next to Claire and hugged her. 

-I am sorry I yelled at you. I am really stressed at the moment. 

-I know. It’s okay. 

-What is the paper about? - Violet eagerly asked 

-Its and essay. I am supposed to write about the maternity and masculinity in Macbeth and Coriolanus. 

Violet playfully pulled Claire’s hair. 

-Why did you take on advanced literature and composition if you don’t understand it! 

-Because you did it. It seems so cool when I hear you talk about all the books you’ve read. You get so into it. 

-Just because I did something it doesn’t mean you have to. - Violet pointed out. 

She stood up from her place and went to the library she kept in her office. There she stored first editions and collectable books. With these six-inch heels she didn’t even have to get on her tippy-toes to reach the top shelf. Violet pulled down the plays and handed them to Claire. 

-Here! They’re full of annotations and random argumentations. 

-You are the best you know that! Thank you! 

-You still have to read the whole play in order to understand the things I’ve wrote in there. 

-Why did you assume I haven’t read them? 

-Who is Caius Martius? 

-Huh? 

Claire stood there looking at Violet who tried to contain her smile. At last she shook her head and walked to get her coat from the hanger. 

-My point exactly. When is this paper due? 

-Since I skipped todays lesson my next class will be next Tuesday. 

Violet released her hair from the clip and left it on it’s designated place on the desk. She took her bag and put her phone in its back pocket. 

-You are going to have more than enough time to do your reading. You want to come with me? 

-Where to? 

-I have a meeting with Helena in an hour. - she said looking at her watch 

-Like Helena the celebrity stylist?! - Claire gasped 

-I am the host of the event after all.– Violet shrugged – All eyes should be on me. 

-A certain actor’s eyes in particular – Claire teased. 

-I am not looking for validation from men. You really shouldn’t do it too. 

Liza was nowhere to be seen with that ibuprofen so Violet locked her office door and walked to her car hand in hand with her very excited niece. When they found themselves alone in the parking lot Claire finally decided to ask. 

-So are you going to tell me who the Hell is Caius Martius? 

-He is the main character in Coriolanus my love – she laughed. 

Claire’s face became as red as a tomato. She was embarrassed beyond words. The girl hated looking stupid in Violet’s eyes, but she always managed to make a fool of herself. 

-You know Claire – Violet said while unlocking the car– when we were upstairs you said you wanted to be like me. 

-That is true. 

Claire sat in the car next to her and threw her bag in the backseat. 

-I want you to be better. 

The car door slammed shut and with that the conversation ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet hated the weekends.She was used to her fast-paced lifestyle. The constant ringing of phones and clattering of keyboards was music for her ears. She rarely took a day off, and that was a well-known fact amongst her fellow colleagues. Ever since she was just an intern in Hardstone & Wilde Violet would spent her Saturdays at the office. She would usually have a cup of tea while writing the company’s briefing emails for the following week. She found it relaxing to have the whole building all to herself. Sometimes she would even go and drink coffee with the doorman if she was in the mood to socialize. 

Sadly today was not one of these precious days when she could dive into her work unbothered by the presence of other people. 

Early in the morning she was rudely awakened by the sound of a vacuum cleaner. Violet tried to ignore the constant buzzing but it seemed to come closer and closer. She got up from the leather sofa with a groan, and her back made a concerning cracking sound. For a mere moment she contemplated whether it was time to call a masseuse and face the fact that she wasn't twenty years old anymore. Instead, she decided to walk up to her desk and sloppily write a note which read – ,,Buy a more comfortable sofa". After Violet let her hair down from what used to be a neatly done bun she made sure her office door was locked. 

The next a couple of minutes were spent in desperate attempts to find some decent clothing in her small closet. No matter how hard she searched she had to come to terms with the reality. This day was starting even worst than Violet originally anticipated which said a lot having in mind she was the kind of person to always expect the worst. Apparently she had forgotten to bring some new clothes from her apartment and was left with only a simple black polo shirt and jeans. Her hair was starting to get greasy, but it wasn't something a tight ponytail couldn't fix for now. Yesterday’s mascara was smudged all over her face making her look as if she was going through an emo face all over again. She used a wet wipe to get the make-up off her face. The dark circles under her eyes were getting more and more prominent as the days went by. Organizing an event with guests coming from all over the world had definitely ruined her non-existing sleeping schedule. Her phone was constantly buzzing from all the emails and calls she was getting. From London to Dubai there was always someone who needed their question answered in an instant. Working with powerful people was like babysitting little children - they needed her undivided attention 27/7. 

She was startled by a knock on the door. Great, now she had to talk to people while she looked like something that had been dragged a couple of kilometers on the highway. 

-Ms. Wolf? - a voice called out her name – Are you in there? 

-Yes? 

Her voice came out hoarse and weak. When was the last time she had drank non-caffeine infused drink? A day? Maybe two? 

-It's me, Margaret! - the woman introduced herself cheerily – I'm one of the cleaners. 

What did she want from Violet? Everyone knew that she was in her office every Saturday till noon. The cleaning company had instructed them not to bother her. 

-What can I do for you, Margaret? - Violet shouted back 

She was jumping up and down struggling to zip up her jeans. They used to fit her perfectly just a few months ago. Maybe it was time to look into some of these personal trainers all the celebrities sweared by. 

-Mister Wild demanded a full cleaning of the building which means we can't have any workers in here. 

Violet finally managed to put on the pants from Hell and opened the door. 

-I won't bother you. I'll just stay in here. - she assured the nice-looking old lady 

-I'm sorry dear but we will be working with some very dangerous chemicals. We can't have you here. 

Violet was about to have a really interesting conversation with Oliver. This was one of his evil plans to get her out of the office again. Last time he did something similar was the month before when he had forced the guys from IT to kick her out of the building claiming they had to take a look at all of the computer servers. He thought he was so clever. 

-Can you wait just a few seconds, so I can gather my stuff? - she sighed 

-Of course hunny! Take your time. 

The lady seemed like her patience was running out but Violet couldn't care less. The minute she heard the door slam behind her back she pulled out her phone and dialed Oliver's number. If Violet couldn't sleep in today neither could he. 

-Hello? - Oliver answered sleepily. 

-You do understand that me working on the weekends is beneficial for your company? 

-I see you've met with the cleaning company. - Oliver's observation was followed by a loud yawn – I take it you slept on the couch again? 

-That's none of your business – she snapped at him therefore answering his question – This conversation is not about me! 

-Oh, isn’t it now? - Oliver asked sarcasm dripping from his words. 

Violet could almost feel his eyes rolling. 

-No, It isn't. – she said matter-of-factly – It is about you and your constant attempts to keep me out of the office! 

Violet was furiously packing her things up. She was stuffing all of her belongings in a purse which was on the verge of exploding. Even though she hated weekends that didn't mean she enjoyed waking up at seven in the morning when she didn't have to. 

-Cleaning is a routine procedure! - Oliver desperately tried to get rid of her so he could get some more sleep 

-Routine procedure my ass! - Violet shouted back- I've been working here for more than eight years and we've never had to do deep cleaning which includes using chemicals. I was the one who employed the damn cleaning company! 

-Of course you were... – Oliver sighed. 

Violet threw her coat on and opened the door to the corridor. 

-Go home Violet!- he begged her — Have a life for God's sake! 

-What am I supposed to do the entire day Oliver? - she whined 

-Maybe take a shower you could use it. 

Violet had no idea the cleaning lady was still standing in front of the door. She had mumbled the last part under her nose but Violet's hearing was exceptional and her fuse was extremely short. 

-Hey! Watch it you old hag!- she snapped at her. 

The woman quickly ran off to somewhere realizing that she wasn't as sneaky as she thought. 

-Meet up with Claire, go to lunch, read a book maybe? -Oliver offered in her ear. 

He was in the middle of his fifth yawn since the beginning of this phone call. 

– And stop bullying the maintenance staff! - he scolded her   
With that her boss hung up he phone. Violet had no other choice but to head to the elevator. 

One nap later 

It was half past eleven when Violet woke up again. This time in her apartment. The phone was buzzing obnoxiously on the pillow next to her. She was tempted to press snooze but she had already convinced Liza to go out for lunch. They were supposed to meet in three hours, but Liza was not known for her punctuality which meant that Violet was going to have more than enough time to get ready and visit the nearby café. 

One quick shower and some make-up definitely did wonders to a person's mood. Violet pulled one of her pre-planned outfits out of her closet and laid it on the bed. Today seemed like a perfect opportunity for her to wear that new Hermes panel skirt she had bought a couple of weeks ago. She decided to pair it with a nice plain blouse and some high-heeled ankle boots. Ten minutes later after she had ironed her outfit of choice with the same presicion someone else would perform brain surgery Violet was ready to take on the streets of New York. She wrapped a chunky scarf around her neck before she left her apartment. It was December after all. 

After it had become obvious to Violet that the lovely coffee shop she used to go had permanently gone out of business she made it her mission to find a new one to replace it. One of her neighbours had recommended her to try the nearby bistro that had opened not so long ago. She was feeling adventurous today and decided to give it a chance. There was no way it could be worse that drinking from the coffee machine at work. Violet walked in and her glasses fogged from the sudden change of temperature. She had decided that she couldn’t be bothered to wear eye lenses today. The place turned out to be a lot more spacious on the inside then she would’ve thought. The best thing was that it was almost empty. The only people inside were a student who seemed to be doing some kind of math’s homework and an old couple sitting in the corner drinking some tea. Violet walked over to the counter where the barista was talking to a tall man. They seemed to know each other so Violet politely waited for them to end their conversation before she spoke up. 

-Have a good day Pete!- the tall man said 

Violet hesitated for a minute. This voice sounded familiar. Violet shook her head.It was probably nothing. The lack of sleep and the coffee deprivation were taking their toll on her. The man turned around with the intention to leave without knowing Violet was behind him. He probably hadn’t heard the door of the café open, and he wasn’t expecting to see someone different from the people already present. Violet and the tall man bumped into each other. His coffee almost spilled all over her but she managed to back away before the damage had been done. 

-I am so sorry! - the man apologized – I didn’t see you. 

-No, no, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have stood right behind you. 

Violet pulled some money from her purse with the intention to offer to pay for his spilled coffee. When she looked up in order to face him, she froze in her place. Why did these things always happen to her? 

-Violet? - Tom asked 

He seemed even more surprised than her which was highly unlikely. 

-Hi Tom. - she awkwardly greeted him – Sorry for the coffee. 

-It’s not a big deal. Are you okay? Did it manage to burn you? 

-No, no – she shook her head – I am fine. 

Violet felt a slight tap on her shoulder which almost made her jump out of her skin. 

-I’m sorry ma’am! - The barista smiled – I didn’t mean to startle you. 

-It’s alright. Sorry for the mess. 

Tom pulled her away, so the barista could clean up. She awkwardly followed him without saying anything. Why did these things always happen to Violet? She asked her herself this question repeatedly while she was looking at the guy who’s name she assumed was Pete. 

-Why don’t you sit? 

Violet turned to Tom who had seated himself on the nearby table. She pulled the chair opposite from him and took her place on it. 

-What leads you here? - he asked 

Ahh, small talk. Given the choice between having to conduct small talk or jump of a cliff Violet would simply ask how tall the drop is. 

-I live in the apartment building down the street.- she politely answered 

When was this guy going to finish wiping the floor? It wasn’t that hard of a task. She had closed multi-million dollar deals faster than this. Tom was looking at her. Shit. She had to ask him something in return. 

-I though you went back to London? 

-Oh, I didn’t feel like living through the Hell that jet lack is just to return to the states a couple of day later. 

-Yeah, that’s understandable. 

The barista finished cleaning and took his place behind the counter. Violet got up from her seat. 

-How do you take your coffee? - she asked Tom 

-Pardon? 

-Nevermind I’ll just ask the barista. 

Tom didn’t have enough time to react and get up from his place before she rushed to give their orders to Pete. Not so long after he handed her the two steaming hot cups and she returned back to their table. 

-Here’s your poison, Mr.Hiddleston.- she joked 

-Ehehehe. 

Here it was his laugh again it was enough to make a woman melt. But Violet was no ordinary woman. It would take much more to melt her than a charming laugh. 

-What do you mean poison? - he chuckled 

-I can’t believe you drink your coffee black – she said while taking a sip from her cup. 

-Why is that? 

Tom leaned forward. He seemed intrigued. On his lips was playing a small dangerous smile. 

-I took you for a milk and sugar kind of guy. - Violet shrugged 

-It’s a little snobbish drinking black coffee, isn’t it? - he laughed again 

Violet could get used to having his laugh around. Whenever he smiled his whole face lit up. He was like a child really. 

-I wouldn’t say snobbish. It’s just... 

-What?- he raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish her sentence 

-You’re the complete opposite of what I’d imagine a person who drinks their coffee black looks like. - Violet exclaimed -You’re personality is all sunshine and rainbows and black coffee is bitter and miserable like the people who drink it. 

-Ok, Ms. Bubbly and optimistic how do you drink you coffee? 

-With two sugars and a splash of milk. If you want to know I can be a pretty bubbly person under the right circumstances! 

Violet smiled and took another sip of her coffee. It was burning her tongue, but it was too damn good to put down. 

-I don’t mean to pry but what those right circumstances might be? 

\- There are three boxes that need to be checked. - Violet announced – I should’ve had at least nine hours of sleep, woke up anywhere other than my office couch and of course some nice company to drink my coffee with. 

-How many of those are checked today? 

Tom was a person who apparently liked to maintain eye contact which was fine by her. Many people did not dare to do that with her, and it was strangely refreshing. He looked at her differently from other guys. As If he was really listening. Violet knew It probably wasn’t true, but a girl could dream. He was eagerly waiting for her answer while simultaneously taking small sips from his bitter looking coffee. 

-I haven't had more than five hours of sleep in months and my back hurts from the stupid sofa. Do your maths. - 

-So... - he hesitated for a second – I suppose you’re keen on the company then? 

-Correct – she smiled. 

-Thank God! - he exclaimed – You got me scared for a minute. I panicked when you mentioned doing maths. I’m terrible at any kind of calculations. 

-That makes the two of us. - Violet admitted 

-I seriously doubt that. 

-Why? 

-You seem like the kind of person who is good at everything. 

\- Everyone has their weaknesses and you know this better than anyone else. 

-That’s an interesting observation. Care to explain? 

-You're an actor, right? 

-Guilty as charged. 

-So your job, simply put, is to find a character’s motivation in order to become one with them, correct? 

-You’re on the right track, yeah. 

Tom’s smile grew even wider if that was humanly possible. Violet was trying not to stare too intensely at him. She had a bad habit of overanalyzing people. She wondered whether he knew that his eyes changed colour depending on the light. 

-For someone to be as good as you at their job they have to realize that flaws are what makes a person perfectly imperfect. 

-Where exactly are you going with that? 

Those couple seconds of silence Tom took before answering were more than enough for Violet to mentally slap herself for getting lost in his eyes. She was not some giddy schoolgirl. Violet had made a pact with herself a long time ago. All guys were the same. Everything was sweet smiles and candy-coated lies the first couple of months. It always started great and ended up in flames. The only things men were good for were one-night stands and stroking her ego. 

\- If you only portray the good and light you see in people the character seems dull and one dimensional. - she continued - That’s why people often consider villains more relatable than heroes. A person can not be just good or bad it is not as simple as trying to distinguish black from white and the average person subconsciously realizes that. 

-Go on... 

-As we already established people in general are somewhat of a soft greyish colour. Nether god nor bad. Being able to portray a character’s vices as good as their virtues is what differs an average actor from a great actor. 

-For a person who assumes people who drink black coffee are bitter and unhappy you sure have insight into a person's mind. I’ve never heard someone who has nothing to do with the acting profession think like that... Hell even some actors can’t understand it! 

Now it was time for Violet to laugh. 

-Years of reading Shakespeare and a minor in classical literature can do wonders for the way a person thinks. 

Tom was looking at her with the expression Claire used to look a her when she was younger. She could see the utter fascination in his eyes mixed with some kind of mischievious glow. Looking into this man’s eyes was like diving into an ocean of information. 

-You mentioned that I was a good actor? - he smirked – Do you really think so? 

-I may or may have not done some digging on you when I found out you were going to work with Jaguar... 

-Please satisfy my curiosity! - he begged - What have you seen? 

-That's for me to know and for you to find out. 

-Oh, that’s cruel! - Tom dramatically sighed – I don't know whether I'm going to survive these wounds that you've inflicted on my heart! 

Violet laughed louder that she had ever laughed. She felt truly happy in this moment. Maybe leaving work once in a while was not as bad as thought it would be. Violet was about to answer these accusations of his when a teenage girl slowly approached the table. 

-Excuse me, Mr. Hiddleston? 

Tom was forced to move his gaze which was still glued to Violet in order to face the girl standing next to him. She had long dirty blond hair and pale complexion. She was smiling nervously while clutching a small piece of paper and a pen in her arm. Tom sent her one of his warm welcoming smiles and greeted her. 

-Would It be a problem if I got an autograph? - she asked in a trembling voice 

-It’s not a problem! What’s your name darling? 

-Hannah. 

Violet smiled. It was sweet how considerate Tom was with his fans. The girl gave him the small piece of paper which turned out to be a crumpled bus ticket. 

-Wait! 

Violet stopped Tom from signing the ticket. Hannah’s smile disappeared completely. Tom was looking at Violet with a puzzled expression. 

-I always have a notepad in my purse. Wait a minute. 

Violet pulled her small notebook and gave it to Tom. 

-It needs to look nice in case you decide to put it in a frame, doesn’t it? - she said to the girl 

-Would you sign it too? - Hannah asked with a glowing smile on her face 

Violet was caught by surprise. She wasn’t usually the one to give autographs. People weren’t really fond of her. 

-If you want me to? 

Tom gave the sheet of paper he had ripped from the notebook to Violet, and she placed her signature under his. 

-Thank you both so much! - the girl exclaimed – I never would’ve thought I could meet Tom Hiddleston and Violet Wolf in the same place...or ever! 

-We’re just people – Tom smiled at her – But I’m glad we’ve made your day! 

While Tom was busy, talking to Hannah Violet decided to look out of the window. Her original idea was to just check her reflexion but what she saw there were a couple of men whose cameras were directly pointed at their table. Violet tugged at Tom’s sleeve. 

-Hey, Thomas – she whispered – do you want to get out of here? 

Using her chin, she pointed slightly in the direction of the paparazzi gathering in front of the café.


End file.
